


Вечер

by Anaquilibria, teamharrydore



Series: ЗФБ-2020 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamharrydore/pseuds/teamharrydore
Summary: Просто один из вечеров.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter
Series: ЗФБ-2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612699
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Вечер

— Запрокинь голову.

Альбус слушается и закрывает глаза, когда Гарри распределяет шампунь по его волосам, начиная от корней и стараясь не тянуть. Густая нежно-розовая жидкость исчезает в тяжёлых мокрых волосах почти сразу, и Гарри, мысленно улыбаясь, вливает ещё пару ладоней её, чтобы эффект был хотя бы виден.

Не то чтобы Альбус не мог помыть голову сам — когда Гарри первый раз с надеждой на лице и намёком в голосе набился к нему в ванную, он просто зачаровал все предметы, неожиданно и очень приятно сосредоточив внимание на Гарри, — но Гарри давно подозревает, что его кожа под волосами особенно чувствительна, и ему просто нравится прикосновение. Впрочем, расслабленный и едва не мурлычущий Альбус нравится и Гарри тоже.

Гарри собирает в хвост чёртову кучу волос Альбуса, поднимает их, взбивает пену, вовремя смахивая капли шампуня со лба, чтобы не попали в глаза. Собрав волосы в шапку, он на скорую руку фиксирует её чарами и хмыкает.

— Что? — с улыбкой отзывается Альбус, не открывая глаз.

— Ты похож на диско-Гэндальфа, — поясняет Гарри.

— У меня и посох есть, — соглашается Альбус, и Гарри едва не ныряет в ванну: так нечестно, за столько времени он всё ещё не привык, что Альбус спокойно может ронять сомнительные шуточки или пошлые анекдоты.

Не удержавшись, Гарри целует веки с мокрыми и почти прозрачными белыми ресницами, и выдох Альбуса щекочет шею. Гарри берёт банку с маслом и выливает немного на ладони, обмакивает пальцы и осторожно растирает масло над верхней губой Альбуса, чуть задевая ногтями кожу, просто чтобы увидеть, как по его плечам и шее пробегают мурашки.

Альбус приоткрывает глаза:

— Боюсь, сегодня можно даже не надеяться, Гарри.

— Я и не, — ляпает Гарри. — Ой. В смысле, я не то имел в виду, просто, ну…

Ему нравится касаться Альбуса, нравится вызывать у него реакцию; это что-то вроде проверки связи — что они оба всё ещё здесь и рядом — но он не знает, может ли это сказать и нужно ли.

Сжалившись, Альбус целует кончики его пальцев.

Гарри втирает масло в его бороду, нажимая сильнее вокруг губ, и, удовлетворившись результатом, говорит:

— Подержи.

Пока Альбус привычно держит бороду в руках, Гарри снимает чары с его головы и набирает воду в ковш, пытаясь удержать серебристо-розовую массу и отгоняя ассоциации с Русалочкой и Рапунцель. Интересно, кому проще, Альбусу или Рапунцель. Он представляет Альбуса в сказочной башне и еле сдерживает смех.

— Подумал про Рапунцель и понял, почему кабинет директора находится в башне, — делится он.

Дамблдор улыбается:

— Всю жизнь ждал принца со склонностью к нарушениям правил, — и Гарри моргает от того, как слова расходятся с глубокой, искренней нежностью, с которой сказаны, и не находит, что ответить.

Как ни странно, но мыть голову Альбусу помогает и Гарри после тяжёлого рабочего дня: выливание воды ковш за ковшом вводит Гарри во что-то вроде транса, когда все мысли медленно отступают и в голове остаётся только покой и повторяющиеся движения: набрать, вылить, пропуская сквозь волосы, снова набрать… Пена понемногу смывается, и Гарри придерживает мокрые волосы Альбуса немного на весу, чтобы не тянули.

Как только Гарри отпускает их, волосы накрывают плечи и спину Альбуса гладким, почти металлически блестящим полотном; верхний свет играет на нём, и Гарри на секунду замирает, просто любуясь этой случайной обыденной красотой. В воздухе висит лёгкий запах шампуня, малина и что-то зелёное, вызывающее ассоциации с мягкой белой стороной её листьев, и этот запах очень идёт Альбусу. Встряхнув головой, Гарри снова набирает ковш и смывает масло с бороды, вплетает пальцы, убеждается, что смыто всё: как он много раз успел узнать, смывать чёртово масло — та ещё проблема, и Альбус любит подкалывать его за ворчание после массажа с маслом: забавно, но после десятка с лишним лет в магическом мире Гарри всё ещё доверяет маггловской технике и просто воде немного больше, чем заклинаниям.

Волосы Альбуса колышутся в воде, превращая его и правда в странную версию Русалочки. Гарри пару раз проводит по ним под водой, наблюдая, как они скользят по пальцам.

— Можно подниматься. — Он вынимает пробку из слива, придерживает Альбуса под руку, и Альбус встаёт, окутанный волосами, с порозовевшей от тепла кожей, смешной, дурацкий и удивительно красивый одновременно, как получается только у него.

Гарри отжимает его волосы полотенцем. Они уже слегка вьются; Гарри с трудом поверил, когда увидел первый раз, и ещё долго потом пытался найти побольше фото молодого кудрявого Альбуса, когда его волосы не выпрямлялись под собственным весом. Он наскоро растирает кожу и закутывает Альбуса в тёмно-синий халат с золотыми звёздами по краям. Даже босиком на пушистом коврике в ванной Альбус с его идеальной осанкой выглядит по-королевски, и когда он легко бросает взгляд на Гарри, у того перехватывает дыхание.

Альбус склоняет голову и целует его — сомкнутыми губами, почти целомудренно, но долго.

— Спасибо, Гарри, — говорит он.

Они выходят из ванной и направляются в кабинет. Это уже почти год как их традиция: по вечерам Альбус разбирает документы Хогвартса — запросы, записки, расписания, внешние письма — и терпеливо объясняет Гарри каждую непонятную мелочь. В ближайший десяток лет — Гарри не хочет думать, есть ли у них этот десяток на самом деле, но это нужно учитывать — Попечительский совет, скорее всего, потребует отставки Альбуса и передачи дел, просто из-за возраста, и теперь все экзамены Хогвартса, вместе взятые, кажутся Гарри детскими шутками по сравнению с количеством информации, которое ему только предстоит узнать, потому что Альбус всерьёз собрался, когда наступит время, передать пост директора ему, чтобы Попечительский совет не назначил кого-то своего.

«Неужели больше нет вариантов?» — спросил Гарри севшим от изумления голосом, когда Альбус первый раз высказал эту идею; сначала, впрочем, он высказался иначе, так, что позавидовал бы даже Рон, и долго извинялся под смеющимся взглядом Альбуса.

«Хороший преподаватель и хороший директор — разные вещи», — объяснил Альбус. — «Ни один из новых не годится, а у прежних, скажем прямо, нет желания. Минерва пообещала мне страшную месть, если я выдерну её с заслуженной пенсии, и пока она говорила, у неё вытянулся зрачок, поэтому я больше не поднимал эту тему».

Здесь Гарри не мог его винить.

«Но почему, чёрт возьми, всегда я, Дамблдор?»

Альбус пожал плечами.

«Кто, если не ты?»

Это был нечестный вопрос.

— Я сделаю нам чай? — спрашивает Альбус, и Гарри отвлечённо кивает, придвигая к себе стопку резюме на позицию преподавателя маггловедения, имя на верхнем из которых привлекает его внимание:

— О, кажется, я её знаю! Одногодка Луны.

Он чувствует на себе взгляд, и, подняв голову, видит в глазах Альбуса любовь и удовлетворённость — и в этот самый момент отчётливо понимает, что не изменил бы ничего.


End file.
